316 transcript
Episode 6 - Written by: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse Directed by: Stephen Williams ---- Act 1 - Close up on a closed eye as birds chirp. whoosh as the eye opens and blinks. The shot changes, and we see Jack lying on his back among plants. The camera shows the trees above Jack being rustled in the wind. Back to a shot of Jack, pulled back further. We see he's wearing a suit. He breathes heavily. He sits up and looks around. He gets up and sighs. Jack looks at a torn piece of paper in his hand that says "I wish" on it. The rest of it has been torn off. HURLEY: offscreen Help! Anyone! runs through thick jungle towards the noise. HURLEY: Help, Jack! pauses. HURLEY: Help! Anyone! keeps running and comes to a stream. HURLEY: Help! rushes through the stream. HURLEY: Help! comes to the top of a waterfall. We see Hurley in the pool below, struggling to stay afloat with a guitar case. HURLEY: Help! dives in HURLEY: Help! swims over and helps him. JACK: It's okay. You're okay. Relax. HURLEY: Aah! Oh, God! Oh, God! JACK: Okay. HURLEY: Oh, my God! JACK: We can stand. HURLEY: What? JACK: We can stand. stand in the water. HURLEY: Oh. Oh, my God. It really happened. notices Kate lying unconscious on a rock near the pool. JACK: Kate. swims over and checks on her. Kate. Kate, can you hear me? KATE: sharply Oh. Jack? JACK: Are you okay? KATE: Are we... JACK: Yeah. We're back. KATE: What happened? ---- hours earlier - We see Eloise Hawking lighting a candle and putting out her match. A door opens and squeaks off screen. Ben, Jack, Sun, and Desmond walk in the church door. ELOISE: I thought I said all of them. locks the door and turns around in surprise. BEN: This is all I could get on short notice. ELOISE: Guess it'll have to do for now. All right. Let's get started. walk to the back of the church. Eloise opens another squeaking door and flicks the light switch. ELOISE: Shall we? walk down a spiral, metal stair case and through a dim, stone hallway with a metal door at the end. We see a DHARMA logo on the door. The door-wheel squeaks as Eloise opens it. On the other side, we hear a loud whooshing. It's revealed to be a large pendulum at the center of the room. The walls are covered with old computer equipment. The room is fairly dim. There's an odd clicking noise, which Jack looks towards. We see a panel with a series of coordinates changing its numbers. They all inspect the map over which the pendulum is swinging. Sun sees a chalkboard with a photograph on it. JACK: What is this place? ELOISE: The DHARMA Initiative called it the Lamp Post. This is how they found the island. Act 2 JACK: Ben Did you know about this place? BEN: No. No, I didn't. JACK: Eloise Is he telling the truth? ELOISE: Chuckling Probably not. opens a drawer and pulls out a binder. ELOISE: Aha. Here we go. inspects the photograph on the chalk board. It looks like The Island. The bottom of the photograph reads "9/23/54 - U.S. ARMY - OP 264 - TOP SECRET - EYES ONLY". ELOISE: Sighs All right. I apologize if this is confusing, but... Jack, who is still staring at the photo Let's pay attention, yes? The room we're standing in was constructed years ago over a unique pocket of electromagnetic energy. That energy connects to similar pockets all over the world. The people who built this room, however, were only interested in one. SUN: The Island. ELOISE: Yes. The island. They'd gathered proof that it existed. They knew it was out there somewhere, but they just couldn't find it. Then a very clever fellow built this pendulum on the theoretical notion that they should stop looking for where the island was supposed to be and start looking for where it was going to be. whooshes. JACK: What do you mean, "Where it was going to be"? ELOISE: Well, this fellow presumed, and correctly, as it turned out, that the Island was always moving. Why do you think you were never rescued? Now while the movements of the Island seem random, this man and his team created a series of equations which tell us, with a high degree of probability, where it is going to be at a certain point... in time. Windows, as it were, that while open, provide a route back. Unfortunately, these windows don't stay open for very long. Yours closes... in 36 hours. hands the binder to Jack DESMOND: Um, I'm sorry. Excuse me. Chuckles Am I really hearing this? That's what this is about? You're all going back to the Island? Willingly? SUN: Yes. Why are you here, Desmond? DESMOND: scoffs I came here to deliver a message. Eloise Daniel Faraday—your son—sent me here. He wanted me to tell you that he and all the people on the Island need your help. He said that only you could help them. He didn't say Jack. He didn't say Sun. He didn't say Ben. He said you. ELOISE: But I am helping, dear. DESMOND: Scoffs Consider the message delivered. starts to leave. ELOISE: I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Desmond, but the Island isn't done with you yet. turns and comes back. DESMOND: This woman cost me four years of my life—four years that I'll never get back because you told me that I was supposed to go to the Island! That it was my bloody purpose! Jack You listen to me, brother, and you listen carefully. Panting These people—they're just usin' us. They're playing some kind of game, and we are just the pieces. voice Whatever she tells you to do... ignore it. voice, to Eloise You say the Island's not done with me? Well, I'm done with the Island. continues whooshing. Desmond leaves, slamming the door behind him. ELOISE: Jack... the binder in your hands shows all the air routes that fly over the coordinates where I believe the Island will be in little more than a day from now. There's a commercial airliner flying from L.A. to Guam. It's going to go right through our window. Ajira Airways, Flight 316. If you have any hope of the Island bringing you back, it must be that plane. You all need to be on it. It must be that flight. Sighs If you... want to return, you need to recreate as best you can the circumstances that brought you there in the first place. That means as many of the same people as you are able to bring with you. JACK: And what if we can't get anyone else to come with us? What if we're it? ELOISE: All I can tell you is the result would be... unpredictable. JACK: So that's it? We just get on that flight, and we just hope that it works? That's all? ELOISE: No, that's not all, Jack... at least, not for you. Act 3 see Eloise opening a door to an office. She and Jack step inside. Thunder rumbles in the distance. ELOISE: Come on in. JACK: Ben and Sun- ELOISE: Heard what they needed to hear, and this does not concern them. looks through a large amount of papers on the desk. Oh. Here we are. brings a battered envelope to Jack. We see it has "Jack Shephard" written on the front. JACK: What's this? ELOISE: It's John Locke's suicide note. continues rumbling. JACK: Sighs Uh... I, uh... I didn't know. ELOISE: Well, why would you? Obituaries don't see fit to mention when people hang themselves, Jack. JACK: Sighs Why would he kill himself? ELOISE: Ohh... there are many reasons, I'm sure, but the only one that matters is this—he is going to help you get back. John is going to be a proxy. A substitute. JACK: A substitute for who? ELOISE: Jack... who do you think? You need to, as best you can, recreate the conditions of the original flight... which is why you need to give John something of your father's. You have to get something that belonged to your father, and you need to give it to John. JACK: What? ELOISE: That's what you have to do. JACK: My father... is gone. My father has been dead for three years. You want me to... scoffs a—and to give it to Locke?! He's in a coffin! This is ridiculous! ELOISE: Oh, stop thinking how ridiculous it is and start asking yourself whether or not you believe it's going to work. That's why it's called a leap of faith, Jack. leaves. Rain falls in the distance. ---- see Ben in a church pew. His hands are clasped in front of his face like he's praying. A door opens over his shoulder and Jack enters. Ben doesn't react as Jack walks over and sits in the pew across from him. Jack looks around and sighs. JACK: Where's Sun? BEN: She left. JACK: And Locke? I mean... his body? The coffin? BEN: I have a friend looking after it. I'll pick it up on my way to the airport. gets up and goes to light a candle. What did she say to you, Jack? JACK: Nothing that matters. Who is she? Why is she... helping us? How does she know all this? BEN: out his match. He looks up at the painting above the candles. Thomas the Apostle. When Jesus wanted to return to Judea, knowing that he would probably be murdered there, Thomas said to the others, "Let us also go, that we might die with him." But Thomas was not remembered for this bravery. His claim to fame came later... when he refused to acknowledge the resurrection. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. The story goes... that he needed to touch Jesus' wounds to be convinced. JACK: So was he? BEN: Of course he was. We're all convinced sooner or later, Jack. Ben starts to leave. JACK: Where are you going? BEN: Oh, I made a promise to an old friend of mine—just a loose end that needs tying up. See you at the airport, Jack. opens the door, leaves, and closes it. Jack looks around, looks at the painting, and shakes his head. ---- see Jack sitting at a bar. A piano plays light jazz in the background. Dishes clatter. Jack's cell phone rings, and Jack answers. JACK: Hello? Yeah, this is him. M—he did what? ---- see Jack and a Nurse walking outside. NURSE: This is the fourth time he's left. He's gotta follow the rules, or he'll have to move to our fully assisted facility. JACK: Yeah, I understand. and the nurse are inside a building, now. MAGICIAN: And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is my fraidy-cat rabbit! see the Magician pull off a sheet from a glass cage. There's a rabbit inside. The audience, mostly old people, murmurs and claps. Jack approaches an old man sitting in the back row. JACK: Hey, Ray. RAY: Hey, Jack. MAGICIAN: As for my next trick, I need someone to pick a card. JACK: Wanna get out of here? RAY: The sooner the better. MAGICIAN: Lady Would you please pick one? Look at it. ---- and Ray are walking down a hallway away from the magician. Applause in distance. JACK: You wanna tell me why you took off this time, Ray? RAY: Chuckles Do I really need to answer that? JACK: Will you at least tell me where the bus was headed? RAY: Doesn't matter. Anywhere I go is somewhere better than here. unlocks and creaks. Ray and Jack step inside Ray's bedroom. Jack notices something on the bed. JACK: Smiling You packed a bag? RAY: Of course I did. One of these times, I'm actually gonna get away. They won't ever find me either. JACK: Take off again, they're gonna throw you outta here, Ray. RAY: But what would I do without my magic shows? JACK: Chuckles Let me help you unpack, Granddad. unpacks the suitcase while Ray sits at a table. RAY: So how are you, kiddo? You seeing anyone special? Whatever happened to the girl that you brought by with you that time? The pretty one with all the freckles? What was her name? JACK: Kate. We're not together anymore. RAY: Oh. Well, look at the bright side—more time to come visit me. JACK: I'd love to, Granddad. I really would, but... I think I might be... might be going away for a while. RAY: Where's "away" exactly? JACK: Somewhere better than here. RAY: Chuckles Touché. JACK: pulls out a final shirt from the suitcase and finds some shoes underneath. He's visually taken back. Are these yours, Granddad? RAY: No. Those were your father's. Your mom sent me a box of his stuff after he died. Must've got mixed in when I packed for a quick getaway. JACK: These shoes... can I take them? RAY: Be my guest. ---- walks into his apartment and closes the door. He flicks on the light switch and goes to the kitchen. He pours a drink and we hear the door close. Jack stops pouring and looks around. Jack hears footsteps and a light thud. Jack slowly walks through his apartment and into his bedroom where he finds someone lying on the bed. He moves closer and sees it's Kate. JACK: Kate? What are you doing here? KATE: Are you still going back to the Island? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, I think I am. KATE: Then I'm going with you. JACK: Kate... what happened? Where's Aaron? Where— KATE: up and facing Jack No, don't ask questions. If you want me to go with you... you'll never ask me that question again. You will never ask me about Aaron. Do you understand, Jack? JACK: Yes. KATE: Thank you. kiss, Jack takes off his suit-coat, and they lie on the bed. Act 4 next morning. Jack puts some orange juice on the table. Jack goes to the kitchen and pours coffee. Kate enters. KATE: Morning. JACK: Morning. sets down the coffee pot. JACK: Uh, I made you some coffee, and there's orange juice. and Kate walk to the dining room You still like milk and two sugars? KATE: Yeah, sure. sits down and notices the shoes Those don't make much sense for the Island. You might want to consider hiking boots. JACK: Chuckling Those were my father's. to the kitchen and pours coffee while talking When I went to pick up his body in Sydney, my dad didn't have any nice shoes. My mother wanted to have the funeral as soon as I landed back in L.A. But I thought, who the hell's gonna see his feet? And so I—I had these old white tennis shoes, comes out and sits down and I just said, "Use these. Put these on him." 'Cause he wasn't worth a nice pair of shoes to me. Chuckles Or the time it would take to go out and get 'em. KATE: So why don't you get rid of 'em? Why hold on to something that makes you feel sad? rings. KATE: Go ahead. I- I'll see you at the airport, okay? JACK: up the phone Hello? BEN: Hello, Jack. Are you there? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, what's up? Is everything all right? see Ben at the marina. He's wet, his face is bloody, and he seems to be trying to sound normal, though very much in pain. BEN: Listen, we don't have much time. I've been, uh... sidetracked, and I need you to pick up Locke's body and take it to the airport. The coffin is at Simon's Butcher Shop, corner of Grand and Hayes. JACK: Why? Wh-what's happened to you? BEN: Just do it. Please. shakes his head and hangs up. ---- see Jack approaching Simon's Butcher Shop. He tries the door, but it's locked. The lights are off and he doesn't see anyone inside. He knocks. Jill comes out from the back. She opens the door for him. JACK: Are you Jill? Ben sent me. JILL: I know who you are, Dr. Shephard. Come on in. and Jack enter the back room. It's a refrigerated room with meat on hooks. JILL: the bag Jack is carrying What's in the bag? stares at her. Sorry. Ben said to give you the van. I gotta pull it around back. Give me about five minutes. nods and she leaves. walks through the room and finds John's casket. He sighs and sets his bag down. He opens the coffin, and we see Locke inside. Jack takes off Locke's shoes and takes out his father's from the bag. He begins putting them on Locke and chuckles. JACK: Wherever you are, John... you must be laughing your ass off that I'm actually doing this. Sighs Because this... this is even crazier than you were. deeply. Takes out John's suicide note from his pocket and puts it on Locke's chest. And here. You can have that back. I've already heard everything you had to say, John. You wanted me to go back. I'm going back. sighs and looks around. He begins closing the casket. Rest in peace. Act 5 see Jack standing at a counter at the airport talking to Nabil, an employee behind the desk. VOICE ON INTERCOM: Attention, passengers on flight... NABIL: Mr. Shephard, if you'll just bear with me. The reason for transporting Mr. Bentham to Guam? JACK: Uh, it was his—these were his wishes. He wanted to be buried there. NABIL: Who will be the recipient of the deceased upon arrival? Is there a funeral home or— JACK: No, it's me. Me. I'll be escorting the body. NABIL: And your relation to the deceased? JACK: He was, uh, a friend. NABIL: Now, Mr. Shephard, I have to inform you that due to the increased security measures turns and notices Kate walking. She seems to not want to see him., we are required to open the casket and perform a screening. I assure you it's all done with care. Do you understand, Mr. Shephard? Mr. Shephard? JACK: back Yes. Yes, I understand. NABIL: out a clipboard Then please sign here. Thank you for flying Ajira Air. Jack turns to leave, a man behind him in the line speaks. CAESAR: My condolences. stops. CAESAR: I'm sorry you lost your friend. JACK: Thank you. speaking indistinctly over P.A. WOMAN OVER PA: Please remove all jackets, sweaters, jewelry and footwear. Remove all laptops and electronic devices from their cases and place them... SUN: Jack. JACK: Sun. Hey. SUN: You're surprised to see me? JACK: I just... I thought maybe you might change your mind. SUN: If there's even a chance that Jin is alive, I have to be on that plane. WOMAN ON PA: All passengers, please have your tickets and identification available for security. Please remove all jackets, sweaters... ...all laptops and electronic devices from their cases and place them in a bin. see Sayid being brought through the airport, accompanied by a woman. His hands are under a jacket, presumably handcuffed. The woman shows her badge to a security guard. He opens a rope-gate and lets them pass. Jack and Sun stare wide-eyed. ---- see Hurley reading a Spanish comic book at gate 15. WOMAN: voice This is the preliminary boarding announcement for Ajira Airways Flight 316, with service to Honolulu and Guam, departing from Gate 15. For those of you on the standby list, we'll have plenty of seats available. quickly gets up and rushes over to her counter. We would like to invite our pre-board, first class and SkyClub passengers to board the aircraft at this time. HURLEY: What do you mean "standby"? There's no standbys. WOMAN: Oh, no, sir. You don't need to worry. There are... on keyboard 78 seats open. HURLEY: No. I bought those seats, all 78 of 'em. I'm Hugo Reyes. They're not open. They're mine. Check and see. WOMAN: Typing Yes, I see that. Sir, these people just want to get to their destination. Why would you not want them to be able to travel? HURLEY: You know, it doesn't matter why. They can take the next plane. JACK: Hurley. Chuckles What are you doing here? How did you know about the... HURLEY: All that matters is that I'm here, right? JACK: Chuckles Well... I'm glad that you're here, man. HURLEY: pause, Sighs Okay, then. Let's do this. After you. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Welcome to Ajira Air. Jack's ticket Thank you, sir. Row 8, on your left. background Welcome aboard. Yes, ma'am. You may. WOMAN: Thank you. Jack walks through the plane he sees Sayid. Sayid looks up and looks like he wants to say something, but then he looks at the woman next to him and frowns, avoiding Jack's eyes. Jack sees Sun, next. She has Jin's ring in her hands. Jack sees Kate. She's keeping her head low and looking away. JACK: You made it. KATE: off her sunglasses Yeah, I made it. continues walking to his seat and sits down. Hurley enters, carrying a guitar case in front of him. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: That should be everybody. BEN: Hold up! Wait, please! Thank you for not closing it. is badly beat up and his arm is in a sling. He pants. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Oh, that's okay. Go right on in. BEN: Thanks. and Sayid both look up and Ben. Hurley jumps up. HURLEY: Wait! What's he doing here?! JACK: Hurley, hey— HURLEY: No, no! He can't come! JACK: If you want to get back, this is how it's gonna have to be. HURLEY: No one told me he was gonna be here. BEN: Who told you to be here, Hugo? FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Is everything okay? JACK: Yes. Yes, everything's fine. Right? HURLEY: Yes, Jack. I'll be fine. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Are you Jack Shephard, seat 8C? JACK: Yes. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Security found this while screening your cargo. hands Jack the suicide note. Now if you two don't mind taking your seats, we are gonna be pushing back for takeoff. and Jack go back to their seats. BEN: What's that, Jack? JACK: Nothing. back at the people in Coach And the other people on this plane—what's gonna happen to them? BEN: Who cares? ---- engines whirring, engines roaring, the plane moves down the runway. ---- see shots of Jack et al. in the plane as it takes off. We see more shots of the group and the plane flying. The "Fasten seat belt" light goes out with a ding. Jack gets up and goes to sit next to Kate. JACK: Sighing It's pretty crazy, huh? Chuckles KATE: Which part? JACK: Hurley, Sayid... being... on the same plane. How did they end up here? KATE: They bought a ticket. JACK: You don't think that it means something? That somehow... we're all back together? KATE: We're on the same plane, Jack. Doesn't make us together. MAN OVER P.A.: Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Ajira Air. This is your captain, Frank J. Lapidus, and on behalf of the entire flight crew, welcome aboard. Currently we're right on schedule, flying at a very comfortable 30,000 feet. So sit back, relax and enjoy the in-flight movie. gets up and approaches the cockpit. JACK: Excuse me, ma'am? FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Mr. Shephard, can I help you? JACK: Um, I need to talk to the pilot. Frank Lapidus and I are old friends, and if you could just tell him I'm onboard, I'd really appreciate it. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: All right, but you just have to go sit down because you can't be near the cockpit door when it's open. JACK: Sure. I understand. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: Phone Captain, I have a passenger named Jack Shephard. He says he knows you. Okay, sir. up telephone receiver. LAPIDUS: out of the cockpit. He's clean shaven and doesn't have a bandage on his forehead. Well, hello, Doc. Small world. exhales What are you doing going to Guam? JACK: What are you doing here, Frank? LAPIDUS: Well, I picked this gig up about eight months ago. I fly this route all the time. Sometimes I take the big birds into New the group in first class... Delhi. Is... that Sayid? And Hurley. Wait a second. We're not going to Guam, are we? Act 6 plane glides through the air at night. JACK: to Ben How can you read? BEN: My mother taught me. I can read, Jack, because it beats what you're doing. JACK: What's that? BEN: Waiting for something to happen. JACK: And what is gonna happen? BEN: You tell me, Jack. You're the one that got to stay after school with Ms. Hawking. JACK: Did you know that Locke killed himself? BEN: No. No, I didn't. JACK: out the suicide note They found this stuffed in his pocket. And I've been trying to get rid of it, but it's like it's... following me. Chuckles I know it sounds crazy, but... it feels like John needs me to read it. BEN: Why don't you then? sighs. BEN: Is it because you're afraid? JACK: Afraid of what? BEN: Afraid that he blames you, that it's your fault he killed himself. JACK: Was it my fault? BEN: No, Jack, it wasn't your fault. Let me give you some privacy. gets up and goes to the bathroom. Jack looks at the letter and opens it. We see the note says "Jack,\ I wish you had believed me.\ JL". Jack looks teary-eyed. The lights flicker and there's some turbulence. It stops for a moment, then starts more violently. The Fasten Seat Belts sign comes back on. HURLEY: Caesar Dude... you might wanna fasten your seat belt. FLIGHT ATTENDANT: through the cabin Fasten your seat belt, ma'am. Sir? Please put on your seat belts. Seat belt, please. plane starts to shake more violently. Lights flicker. Objects start falling out of the overhead compartments. A bright light starts shining and we hear the familiar magnetic buzzing. The flight attendant is thrown from one side of the cabin to the other. The light and noise grow more intense, then the screen is completely white and the noise stops. see Jack's face as he's lying in the jungle. We see the opening scenes in a rapid summary. Continuing. KATE: What happened? Groans JACK: Can you get up? KATE: Yeah. and straining to get up. The plane... where's the plane? JACK: I don't know. After that light, I... I woke up in the jungle. KATE: So this is it? It's just us? JACK: I'm not sure. Do either of you remember crashing? HURLEY: Crashing? No. One second, I'm being tossed around. The next thing I know, I'm in the lagoon. KATE: Where's Sun and Sayid? Panting Where's Ben? JACK: All right. Let's spread out, search the jungle. We come across anybody from the plane, we'll— vehicle approaches. We hear "Dharma Lady" by Geronimo Jackson playing on its stereo. RADIO LYRICS: voice Yeah, your kissin', it feels so right / But you had another man... revealed to be a new-looking DHARMA van. HURLEY: Dude... RADIO LYRICS: ...holed up last night... driver stops, grabbing a rifle, and gets out to point it at Jack et al. They stare, wide eyed at the driver. HURLEY: Jin? lowers the rifle and looks surprised/happy. He's wearing a DHARMA jumpsuit, but we can't see the symbol. de:5.06 316/Transkription Category:Season 5